


Tune Up

by Isaisanisa



Series: College AU verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaisanisa/pseuds/Isaisanisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas needs an oil change for his car but gets more than he expected from a certain auto mechanic. </p><p>This is a companion piece for the college!AU universe of Freshman Fifteen but easily works as a stand-alone Destiel fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tune Up

With Sam’s recommendation and a little help from Mapquest, Cas located Singer Auto with minimal effort. He parked his light blue ’64 Mustang next to a black Impala of similar age. On his way to the reception desk he passed by the opened garage doors and two cars on lifts. The third place was empty and he hoped it was a sign that he’d be able to get his oil changed as quickly as possible.

Bells on the door announced his arrival as he stepped into the small shop. There was a old brown couch with floral patterns that faded where customers had sat most often and a small tv that hung in the top opposite corner of the ceiling. On the same wall as the front door were vending machines for both snacks and drinks, crowded against the couch as it squeezed between them and the front desk. The walls were littered with advertisements for parts and magazine pictures of old cars. Cas was comforted by the homey surroundings; a shop run by car lovers was more likely to run a business based on trade than profit.

A girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail hurried in through the back door from the garage to meet him at the desk. She was a very pretty girl in her tight black shirt with short sleeves, attractive in all of the common feminine ways with the addition of large dark smudges that painted her arms in little swipes. A spot of grease on her cheek that looked particularly fresh was only widened considerably when she tried to wipe it away on her shoulder. Her smile was flirty, not necessarily professional, as she beckoned Castiel forward towards the customer side of the desk.

“You must be Mr. Mustang.” She leaned over to grab some paperwork from a stack on the lower shelf, lingering just a bit to show off her tight, low cut jeans. She straightened up, partially disappointed that she met his eyes immediately, like she hadn’t expected him to look at her face as she talked. “What’re you in for?”

“I would like an oil change.”

“We charge twenty bucks for those. You a college boy?” She placed the papers in front of him, pointing to the places where he had to put his information. Castiel nodded, both to the question and to understanding his task. “Usually it takes a few weeks for students to find us, we’re so far off the beaten track. Word of mouth must be particularly strong this year.”

“It was my roommate’s suggestion. A Sam Winchester?” Without a car, Cas had suspected that Sam must have a personal connection to the place. If so, this girl seemed the likely candidate as the sexy blonde female type. She grabbed a walkie-talkie from her belt and buzzed it.

“Dean, it’s for you.” She gave Castiel a smile and held up a finger to tell him to wait patiently before exiting through the door she had come in.

“Thanks Jo,” passed through the doorway before Dean did.

Wow.

Dean was……something new entirely. While Sam had qualities that Cas admired in a man, Dean was on some new, ethereal level of attractive. His face was modelesque with his bright green eyes and long lashes. His lips were plump, framed by a light dust of stubble that further pronounced his sharp jaw. His short dark hair shined a dark blonde in the fluorescent light of the shop which worked to reveal a dash of light freckles that dotted his nose and high cheeks. His large hands were busy wiping away engine fluid onto an old hand towel that he then tossed over his shoulder.

He was built. Muscled not like Sam, who worked out with weights at a gym, but in the way men achieve by years of working in labor-intensive jobs. He wore a similar tight black shirt to Jo, arms exposed to grease of various kinds. Castiel found that he quite liked the shop’s uniform.

“Mr. Mustang!” Dean greeted, holding an outstretched hand to him. Cas took it and shook a polite once since he could feel the sweat on his palm. Dean looked at him skeptically.

“Castiel Novak, sir.” Cas retreated to formal language when he was nervous.

“Oh don’t call me ‘sir’, the name’s Dean.” Dean gave a tiny wink as he walked around the counter. Cas froze. He wasn’t necessarily the best at flirting with strangers, especially when the interested party was of questionable sexuality, but he felt that he was receiving some rather strong signals. Dean was coming closer and Cas decided to use the familiarity to his advantage.

“Call me Cas.” It came out harsher than he intended, likened more to an order than a friendly request. Dean stopped in front of him, close enough to spot specks of gold amongst the green in his eyes.

 

“Cas.”

 

“Dean.”

 

Cas studied Dean’s face. The sharp points, the rounded edges, he studied Dean like he would a lithograph. His eyes darted from side to side, measuring. Dean was unnaturally symmetrical, an obvious factor in his attractiveness. Even his lips—

Those lips. They looked soft to the touch, moistened even in the harsh blow of the air conditioning. Were they really as soft as they seemed? They were only about a foot away. If he wanted to touch them he only needed to raise his hand or step forward. Cas hadn’t realized that he started to lick his own lips until Dean’s eyes followed the movement. When they met each other’s stare, Cas inhaled quickly and Dean turned to lead them outside.

“Let’s have a look at your car.”

Cas took the opportunity to readjust himself before exiting the building.

~*~

Cas was on the couch finishing his Geology homework when Dean came back through the shop door, hands wiping on the rag again. He seemed interested in the pile of books as Cas quickly packed them back into his messenger bag. “Are you in class with Sam?”

“We take Geology together.” Cas left the packed bag on the old couch as he met Dean at the counter. Castiel reached for his wallet. “Twenty plus tax is—”

“Call it fifteen even.”

“Tax in Kansas is negative twenty five percent?” Cas found fifteen in cash and handed it over. Dean rung up the charge and printed a receipt, filing a separate copy with ‘F+F’ scribbled on top.

“Friends and family discount,” Dean smiled. “Or ‘sexy car discount’. You’ve got good tastes, she really is beautiful.”

Cas swallowed, his throat suddenly constricted. Dean said ‘sexy’. It was so incredibly childish, the way he jumped at any sign of interest like this. Hell, for all he knew he could be imagining the winks and the smirks and the _come hither_ eyes. This guy probably charms the pants off all of the soccer moms that walk in the door and just forgot to turn the smolder off for him. Before he could make a _complete_ fool of himself Cas pocketed the receipt and turned to grab his bags.

“Wait a second, wait a second.” Dean came around the counter and stopped in the middle of the small room. His hands outstretched, telling Cas to stay put, he stared at the ceiling and leaned his head like he was listening for something. Cas held still. He tried to listen as well but he could only hear the high pitched sounds of drills coming from the garage.

“I’m sorry Cas, but before you go I require your assistance in this room.” Dean slowly walked towards the door with ‘MEN’S’ written on it. He turned the handle slowly and leaned a bit, letting it open slowly.

“Dean.” Cas was pretty sure he wasn’t imagining this. “Dean, that is a restroom.”

“Hmm,” Dean looked at the single toilet through the opening as if to check. “You’re right.” With a smile like he was a little kid who told a very impressive joke, he slipped into the room.

It was a moment of truth for Cas. He had never done something sexual with a complete stranger, but it seemed his chance to do so was here and now. And not with a large, smelly, balding guy in some club bathroom, Cas had been given the rare opportunity for sexual relations with a gorgeous mechanic in….an autoshop bathroom. Well, random hookups weren’t supposed to be romantic. Sam and he had _just_ talked about living it up at college. They were going to do all of the crazy and reckless things that they saw on the movies they watched. He would rebel, and what better way to do so than to get an oil change for the car and a tune-up for himself? Dean was waiting, he had to make his choice now.

~*~

Dean had him against the adjacent wall before the door even closed.

 Hands led his shoulders until his back hit the flat surface. Dean’s left hand lifted to steady his face as those soft, plump lips finally found Cas’s mouth. As his mouth worked Cas’s open, Dean’s right hand dragged down the side of his body, a rough touch eager to feel the contours of his torso through the starched button-up. Cas focused on the way Dean’s tongue probed his mouth, Dean focused on the hipbone he grasped in hand, pulling his pelvis forward to thrust against him.

Oh God, Dean was hard. Cas had an almost out-of-body experience, stepping back to assess how this marvelous creature could be hard over him. Dean dove back in with new hunger. The shirt needed untucked and pants needed unzipped, Dean decided, and Cas moaned for him to go ahead. At some point Cas’s hands had ended up on Dean’s collar and ribcage and he wasn’t letting go any time soon.

When Dean finally freed the shirt and dropped the pants he fingered just above Cas’s waistband. Cas shifted his grasp onto Dean’s left shoulder and Dean stopped. Cas already felt exposed in this strange place with this new person and his mind was sending off warning signals that his dick obviously didn’t get. He stared at Dean, looking for some sort of answer.

Something in the way that Dean had stopped at the slightest hesitation or in the way he mouthed “you okay?” struck Cas. He trusted the stranger. At least, he trusted him enough for a bathroom quickie. Cas lifted his hips in reply, letting Dean’s fingers breach the elastic barrier and Dean smiled.

The dynamic changed then. Dean softly kissed Cas and set his hands gently on either side of him, encompassing each hip. His thumbs sat in the dips of the bone and he slowly worked his hands downward as he nibbled on Cas’s lip. Slowly, he pulled down the boxer briefs. The steadiness assured Dean’s determination but the speed allowed Cas to be in control if he decided he wanted it to stop. Cas very much did not want to stop. He held Dean’s shoulder tighter as he was finally exposed, his waistband tucked beneath his balls, his dick beading precome without having been touched yet.

“Gorgeous.” It was the first word spoken since they entered the room and Cas gasped at the sound of it. Dean took his cock in hand and started stroking it slowly, thumb brushing the slit to spread the precome around and slick up the head. Cas groaned at the feel of it. Gentle, like a reassuring touch. It felt like Dean promised to take care of him. Another couple of minutes of this and Cas would come, slowly and peacefully, but right now Cas just needed Dean to take him apart.

Cas thrust up into his hand with a look that felt like he was pleading for more. Stronger? Faster? He didn’t care, he just needed _more_. Dean must have understood though, since next thing he knew, the hand Cas placed on Dean’s ribs dropped as Dean knelt in front of him. It quickly found the back of Dean’s head when he looked up with those big green eyes to give Cas another out. Seeing that face so close to his dick, feeling the warm air of an opened mouth on his head, something awoke in Cas right then as he brought Dean’s head closer at the same time his hips thrust forward.

Some sane part of his mind might have worried about Dean, but Cas was too far gone. All he could feel in his entire body was the mouth on his dick. His whole self was trapped where Dean’s tongue swept and his lips squeezed. He focused primarily on the head until he could grab a steady hold on Cas’s hips to stop him from thrusting so vigorously. When he felt secure that his throat was safe the deep-throating began.

Cas leaned back and _groaned_.  Hand steadying himself on Dean’s shoulder, Cas went limp and let Dean take control of the blowjob. It was fucking magical. The man’s lips were every bit as full as Cas had hoped them to be and they closed so completely around Cas that he actually felt like his body might just get sucked out though his dick. Dean bobbed his head, sucking both on the way down and the way up, and it nearly undid him.

Cas could feel the beginnings of orgasm in his core, rising higher and higher with every dip of the head and rub of the tongue. When Dean moaned around him Cas opened his eyes. He saw those lips puckered, dragging as Dean pulled backwards, he cheeks hallowed in suction. He saw that one of Dean’s hands had left Cas’s hip in favor of pumping himself. But what really caught his attention was when he caught those bright green eyes that he had been thinking about since the moment Dean walked through the back shop door, shining even now as he watched Cas fall apart.

“I am going to come.” Cas warned. Dean pulled off, opting to use his hand to finish Cas off rather than getting a mouthful of a stranger’s come. Cas slid against the wall to join him kneeling on the floor but kept his grip on Dean’s shoulder as Dean shoved against him, grasping both of them in one hand and pumping them both to climax.

When Cas came his scream was cut off by Dean’s quick hand which he accidentally bit down on. He felt Dean’s hand stutter as the both of them shook with the intensity. At their angle, most of the stray drops hit the center of Dean’s black shirt. Cas refrained from bending over to suck it off.

When they both came down from the high Dean sagged a little. One of his hands was bitten red, the other was covered with cum. He grinned up at Cas from where he collapsed over his folded knees.

“Got quite a scream there, Cas.” Dean chuckled and raised his eyebrows to let Cas know that he was more impressed than taunting. Still, embarrassment showed on Cas’s cheeks. “Gonna break a window if you’re not careful.”

“Uh, yes. I’m sorry about that.” Cas slowly got to his feet and started putting himself back together. His shirt was far past an acceptable amount of wrinkled. He offered Dean his hand, which he took graciously, but stumbled a bit when he got to a full standing position.

“My knees….” Cas caught Dean before he could fall further and steadied him with his shoulder.

“Are you going to be alright?”

“Yeah, just let me adjust.” Dean leaned on Cas as he shook out each leg. Now fully erect he went to the mirror to see what could be done about his appearance. “Fuck, you’ve got some strength in you.”

As he lifted the sleeve on his left arm a very distinct red mark became visible. Dean hissed when he pressed a finger to it; a large, very pronounced, mark in the shape of Cas’s hand. “Well, that’s going to be there for a while.”

“Oh God!” Cas was mortified. Dean gave him a blow job and Cas gave him a shoulder injury.

“No, no, it’s cool.” Dean was obviously trying to calm Cas down. “Next time we’ll just have to find something for your hands and mouth to do.” He hummed a slow tune as he rolled the sleeve back into place and zipped up his pants.

“Next time?” What.

“Uh….. sure. I mean, if you stop by again….”

Dean actually started to look a little nervous. His eyes focused on the ceiling above the door, body turned between Cas and the exit. “I mean your spark plugs could do with some replacing and the brake pads on cars before 1980 need constant attention or else you end up in a heap of trouble but if you….”

“Is that so?” Castiel started, before Dean talked himself out of whatever they were doing.  “Well, since you’re the only mechanic I know here, I’ll just have to come back. For all of that. The car stuff.”

Dean smiled happily and Cas melted a little bit.

Bag and phone number in hand Cas exited Singer’s Auto, ending the first of what promised to be many trips to the small car shop. As the door closed Cas might have heard a small feminine voice say, “No fair! I saw him first!”

**Author's Note:**

> As previously stated, this is part of a larger universe explained in greater detail in the fic Freshman Fifteen.
> 
> This story will remain a one-shot of how Cas met Dean, but the relationship will be explored more thoroughly in Freshman Fifteen and, likely, other companion pieces.


End file.
